Bad Doggy
by Himura Okami-chan
Summary: YusukeKurama - Yusuke makes Kurama some presents and they have fun playing with them.


**Disclaimer** I don't own either Yusuke or Kurama. The views expressed below are mine and I'm making no money what so ever for expressing them. **

** A/N - thanks to digidestinedjulia for giving my the idea for this story **

"I'm home!" Yusuke slammed the door shut behind him and threw his school bag on the table. "Mom??" Figures, he thought, she's not home... He walked over, picked up his bag, and walked up to his room. He opened the door and felt a breeze from the open window across the room. That's weird. I don't remember leaving it open when I left this morning!

CLICK. The door shut behind Yusuke and he whipped around. Two soft hands grabbed his arms and two steady arms stopped him from falling. Yusuke looked up, already preparing himself to fight off his attacker. Instead of the fiend he expected, however, Yusuke found himself staring straight into Kurama's deep, green eyes. He smiled.

"What took you so long?" Kurama asked. "I thought your school got out an hour ago."

"It did...but I had to stay and clean up a...err...mess I helped to make earlier." Kurama thought it best to let the comment go. Besides, now that Yusuke was finally home there were more important things to say and do.

"Oh well," Kurama said. "I'm just glad you're home, and your mom's not. I've missed you."

"Mmmm," Yusuke mumbled as he pulled Kurama down for a quick kiss. "I've missed you too." He led Kurama over to the bed and sat down. "Oh! Guess what. I got you a gift."

"A gift? Yusuke you're too kind! I don't deserve it." Kurama's smile was joyful and innocent.

"Of course you deserve it." Yusuke said. "You deserve everything I can give you, and more. But maybe you should look at the gift before you thank me...it's kind of a selfish gift."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke just grinned devilishly and walked over to his closet. He disappeared behind the door and reappeared a moment later with his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes," he ordered. Kurama looked at him questioningly, but he complied.

Yusuke walked over to the bed and brought his hands out from behind his back. He looked down at the collar and headband that he had bought yesterday. The collar was one of those studded dog collars people buy when they want their little dogs to look ferocious. It had a light chain attached to it; not heavy enough to inhibit movement, but still strong enough to hold up to a little roughhousing. The headband had been just a plain red one, but last night Yusuke had fashioned two fox ears out of cloth and fastened them securely to the headband. Now, he carefully lifted up Kurama's hair and fastened the collar around his neck with loving hands.

"Wha..?" Kurama started to say. Yusuke shushed him by placing a finger over his mouth.

"Don't say anything. And don't open your eyes yet," Yusuke said. "Just wait." He let Kurama's hair slide through his fingers and fall back into place around his shoulders. Then he took the headband and placed it on Kurama's head making sure that it was in place behind his ears. Next, Yusuke walked over to his dresser and picked up a hand mirror. He held it up in front of Kurama.

"Now you can open your eyes," he said. Slowly, Kurama obeyed. As he stared into the mirror he realized what Yusuke had meant by a "selfish gift". These toys could provide both of them with lots of fun. This time it was Kurama who grinned devilishly as he grabbed Yusuke and threw him onto the bed.

"Hey!" Yusuke protested. "I'm the one holding the chain here. You're the one that gets thrown around." He sprung up and landed on top of Kurama who fell down onto the bed from the force of the impact.

"Right where I want you," Yusuke murmured. "Now be a good doggie and lie still while daddy takes your clothes off." Kurama smiled. He let Yusuke remove his shirt, belt, shoes, and socks, but when he got to the pants Kurama reached up and stopped him.

"Not yet," he said. "I'm not letting you have all the fun!" He reached up and pulled the headband off his head and placed it on Yusuke's. "Now my little foxy," he said, "I'm going to show you how a true fox mates." He rolled over till he was on top of Yusuke and began to nibble at his throat. Then he ripped of Yusuke's shoes and socks. Then, very slowly, so he wouldn't disturb the headband, Kurama removed Yusuke's school uniform.

"Hey, no fair," Yusuke protested weakly. "You still have your pants on."

"That can be fixed," Kurama said as he undid the fly of his pants and let them fall to the ground. Yusuke's face broke into a huge smile.

"What?" Kurama asked. Yusuke reached up and pulled Kurama down on top of him.

"Oh nothing," he whispered in his lover's ear. "It's just that suddenly, I feel like being a very bad doggy."


End file.
